Destiny
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Shinji is going to be a human sacrifice to save a village but what will happen when he and a village boy(Kaworu) end up falling in love. Yaoi Kaworu/Shinji AU PART 3 UP!!
1. The Demand

Destiny   
By: PrincessWashu7  
A/N I noticed there weren't enough fics with this pairing so I came up with this AU. Enjoy!  
  
In the small village of Getoi life was plesant. The crops were good and everyone seemed generally happy. Nothing could ruin the happiness of this town. Except something like a demon.   
  
One day while the people were celebrating the good harvest a huge dragon shaped demon appeared. All the villagers thought that this would be the end. Until the demon spoke.  
  
"You will bring me a sacrifice," he said in his terrifingly deep voice. One villager bravely spoke," What type of sacrifice?"  
  
"A young human boy whose soul I can devour. You have a week." With that the demon disapeared and the village was left in a predicament. Woudld they have to sacrifice on of their own? Was there no way out of this?  
  
The men met and began disscussing what had to be done. Meanwhile, on one side of the village a young brown haired boy was walking toward the village square. The men stopped and looked at the traveler. The boy, named Shinji, was slightly unnerved by the stares.   
  
"Excuse me but do any of you know where I can find lodgings for the night. I've been traveling for days and I could use some rest."  
  
"Wait a moment," one villager said. They gathered in a huddle and talked amoungst themselves. Finally they all stood up and one said,"Yes, I run an inn and you are welcome to stay there."  
  
"Thank you so much," Shinji said. The man called a young boy over to them. The boy had pale skin, ruby eyes, and sliver hair. Shinji found himself unable to look away from the boy.  
  
"Kaworu, would you do me a favor and take..." the man stopped for a moment to look at Shinji questionly about his name. "Shinji."   
"Mr. Shinji to the inn and be sure to give him the best room available on me."  
  
"Sir, you are too kind," Shinji said warmly. The boy named Kaworu motioned for Shinji to follow him. For a few moments they walked in bare silence until Shinji said," Is he your father?"  
  
"Stepfather," Kaworu said rather sourly. "I'm sorry," Shinji said hastily. "You have nothing to be sorry for so don't apologize."  
  
Shinji nodded and the two just walked in silence until they came upon a two story building. Kaworu motioned for Shinji to go in first. Inside it was nice. Although it was not decorated elaboratly, the place gave off a homely feeling that Shinji had felt for a long time.  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Kaworu said as he began to walk upstairs. Shinji followed silently thinking about the strange boy to himself. Kaworu stopped and opened the door and once again motioned for Shinji to go inside.   
  
The room was beautiful and peaceful. Shinji right at home in this strange place then he noticed Kaworu was still in the room. He started toward the other boy, but being the clumsy person that he was ended up tripping and falling straight into Kaworu's arms.  
  
When Shinji lifted his head to look up the two boy's lips met. Both pulled back blushing and muttering apologizes. After Kaworu had left Shinji sat down and thought about the other boy.   
  
He was strange in a good way, and very handsome. When they had kissed Shinji had found himself not afraid. Ever since his own father had raped him Shinji had been afraid of another's touch.  
  
Yet when they had kissed fear never even crossed his thoughts. Warmth and happiness had but Shinji was afraid of those. Most of all he was afraid of love. By being hurt by his father had prompted him never to love anyone or anything else again. Yet here he was thinking about another boy?  
  
While Shinji thought in his room the men of Getoi all stood in the square. "So were agreed. We will try to keep the sranger here as long as possible and if he tries to escape then we'll chain him up. We won't have to lose one of our boys if we give the demon the traveler.  
  
tbc  
Well, should I continue? Hint: Really nice reviews will help Sarah-chan to get more ideas and write faster. Just thought you needed to know.^_^  
-Sarah-chan 


	2. Comfort

Destiny   
Part 2  
by:Princesswashu  
A/N Sorry this took so long! *looks at all the flames* Oh, well can't please them all. Enjoy!   
  
  
Kaworu walked back slowly thinking about the boy. Why had his father been so insistant that he stay? Kaworu was still wondering about it when he heard a voice call his name.  
  
When he turned around he saw two familiar faces, two village girls named Rei and Asuka. Although at times Asuka could be annoying the two were good friends.  
  
"Kaworu, have you seen that traveler? Someone told me he was really   
cute," Asuka said. Rei rolled her eyes in her usual fashion.   
"Asuka you have a one track mind."  
"So, your point is."  
  
Kaworu sighed and looked toward the forest. "Will you two excuse me I   
have something I want to do."  
"Okay Kaworu!" the girls said in one voice. Kaworu went to his favorite spot in the forest, a secret waterfall. He had a hidden place behind it that he went to go and think. He had a few boxes with stuff just in case of emergencies.  
  
He was puzzled about the demon and the boy, Shinji. As he was thinking he suddenly heard a sound then a splash. When he came out from behind the waterfall he saw Shinji, who had just fallen into the pool, dripping wet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Yeah I think so, just wet." Shinji answered in an embarassed manner.  
"Here you can take your clothes off to dry in here." As they went inside Shinji marvaled at the small alcove. "What do you use this for?" Shinji asked unable to control his curiosity.  
"Well, I've used it as a fort when I was little but now it is a place where I can think."  
  
Kaworu looked through one of the boxes and found an old shirt that looked that it would be two sizes too big for Shinji but it was the only thing he had. "Here you can where this while your clothes are drying."  
  
"Thank you,"Shinji began to unbutton his shirt when noticed that Kaworu  
was still there. "Um, Kaworu do you mind if you go outside while I   
change. I don't like people to see..." his voice trailed off proving   
his discomfort.   
"Alright Shinji."  
  
Kaworu wondered why Shinji was so squimish about someone else seeing him naked. It never bothered him. "Kaworu , I'm finished." Kaworu came back inside and saw Shinji's clothes drying on a rock.   
He couldn't help noticing how small and fragile Shinji looked in the big shirt.   
  
Shinji sat and was looking at the sunset through the waterfall. Kaworu joined him but was careful in how close he sat to Shinji. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before."  
Kaworu looked at Shinji. //What is he like?// He thought searching for   
what Shinji reminded him of and then it hit him.  
  
"You remind me of glass that is easy to break for some reason," Kaworu said without warning. Shinji turned to him with big eyes."You think so."  
"Yes, you also remind me of an puppy that has been hit many times," he said this as a means to get Shinji to talk to him and it worked. "Is it so obvious?"Shinji said bitterly.  
  
Kaworu gave him a questioning look. Shinji sighed and looked down.  
"My mother died giving birth to me leaving me with my father. He loved her more than anything in the world so when she died it was a terrible blow to him. He barely tried at raising me, so I was lucky that I learned how to take care of myself at a young age.  
  
As I got older he would hit me to make himself feel better, but it wasn't the beatings that would hurt. He was a genius and he used words to inflict the worse pain. When I turned thirteen he got it into his head that he could bring my mother back from the dead. So for a year he tried to figure out how to do this. On my fourteenth birday he finally broke.   
  
All the anger and pain that he had been holding in finally sufaced and that was the worst night of my life." Shinji brought his knees to his chin and hugged himself. "He didn't just beat me, he raped me. I guess he wanted me to feel worthless. He also messed with my head so much I don't think I will ever be the same as before.  
  
For some reason though he didn't kill me like I thought he was going to. He just kicked me out on the streets, but in the condition I was in I was easy prey and some gang caught me and raped me. After that I just started wondering around that is how I got here."  
  
At this point Shinji was crying only slightly and Kaworu couldn't comprehend that someone would want to do that to their child. But it had happened otherwise Shinji wouldn't be as frail as he was. Without saying anything Kaworu took Shinji's hand. Fear immeditatly rose up in Shinji's blue eyes and he quickly tried to pull away. But Kaworu held on determined to help the brown haired boy.   
  
"Shinji you don't have to fear me I won't hurt you I promise." But Shinhi still tried to pull away. Kaworu decided that he would help Shinji as much as he could. So with a strength that he didn't think he had he pulled the other boy into his arms in a comforting hug. Shinji gasped out loud and tried to break the embrace, but Kaworu held on tight.  
  
After about five minutes Shinji started to calm down. Shinji couldn't figure out why he felt so comfortable around Kaworu. Finally Shinji was totally calm and at ease for the first time in a year. He buried his head in Kaworu's shoulder and took a deep breath.//He is so warm.// Shinji thought without knowing it.  
  
Kaworu smiled inside happy that Shinji had been hurt so much that he wouldn't accept human comfort. But the moment was spoiled by a voice that said,"Aren't you two cute."  
Both boys looked up and was greeted by the site of Asuke and Rei, who Shinji didn't recongize. Shinji made a little noise of distress before diving behind Kaworu to hide.  
  
"Awww, he is cute." Asuka cooed at the brown haired boy. Kaworu smiled at the fact that Shinji trusted him enough to hide behind him. "It's alright Shinji these are my friends Asuka and Rei."  
Shinji peaked over Kaworu's shoulder and said,"Nice to meet you."  
"Where are your clothes?" Rei asked noticing what Shinji was wearing.   
  
"His clothes got wet so we where waiting for them to dry." Kaworu said to the girls. To Shinji he said."I think there dry why don't you get dressed so we can go back to my father's inn." Shinji nodded, but tossed his head lightly at the girls. "I know, Shinji. Asuka, Rei, would you mind waiting outside?"  
  
"Darn," Asuka said as she snapped her fingers. After the two girls had left Shinji began to unbutton the shirt but stopped. Kaworu realized why. "Would you like me to go outside also?"  
"No, I like being near you." Shinji blushed when he realized what he had said. "I mean...could you just turn around." Kaworu smiled and nodded and the turned around. Already Shinji was feeling comfortable around him. I made Kaworu happy that maybe he could help the blue eyed boy learn to trust humanity again.  
  
But deep in the Earth a demon still hungered for the soul of a young boy.  
  
-tbc  
*Looks at what she just wrote* Well, how is my writing getting?  
-Sarah-chan 


	3. The Evil Unveiled and the Love that's Sh...

Destiny  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Sarah-chan  
  
A/N: No, this fic is not dead. I am just finding it very hard to find time to write. But this week is my Spring Break so I have sworn to myself that I will update every single one of my fics. Here is the next part. And it will be getting ansty in the next couple of chapters. Not sure how many there are going to be. -_-'  
  
Shinji couldn't remember having this much fun in his entire life. He was sitting surronded by people who were laughing and talking. Normally, Shinji couldn't stand being in crowds but the alcohol that he had made it not as bad.   
  
Shinji was happy that Kaworu sat next to him holding his hand for some reason. He didn't even think as to why he just giggled and had another drink.   
  
"Hhheey...Shhinnji," slured Asuka. She threw her right arm around his shoulder in a manner of drunken friendship.  
  
"Wwhhy doonn'tt yyoouu commmee stttayy wittthh meee ttooonnighttt," was all she got out before she passed out on the floor. Shinji giggled and poked her until Kaworu stopped him.   
  
"I think that you have had enough for one night Shinji," a sober Kaworu said as he helped Shinji up. To drunk to reply, Shinji just let himself be lead by Kaworu.   
  
"Aawww, Kaawworu!! I waantedd to staayy a llitttle whille," Shinji whined.   
  
"Your in no condition to stay. You should be in bed."  
  
"But I don't like sleeping by myself," Shinji cried. "Please sleep with me tonight!"  
  
Kaworu was able to get Shinji into his bed but found that he couldn't pry the brown-haired boy off of his arm. So after a good ten minutes trying to get Shinji unattached from him he just gave up and laid down next to him. Shinji's guard must of really been done because the blue-eyed boy cuddled up to Kaworu like a cat wanting to be pet. In amazement Kaworu stroked Shinji's hair who all but purred at the attention.   
  
"Thank you, Kaworu," Shinji muttered before falling asleep.  
  
Kaworu couldn't help but smile at the sweet boy. But he didn't have time for this. He had to go see him. So with the uttmost care Kaworu got out bed and left. Not a person in the village stopped to question him, they just assumed that Kaworu had a good reason for being out this late.  
  
Silently he made his way to the moutain. When he got there he went to the cave and began walking inside. He could hear the deep growls of the Evangelion hungry for life to destroy. When he came to the end of the cave he watched as the red Eva uncurled itself and watch him.  
  
"You did a good job, appearing in front of the villagers. After they sacrifce one boy, demand that they sacrifice two men. Then we'll just slowly kill them all."  
  
The red Eva growled.  
  
"Why so slowly? That's simple they should feel the same suffering as the Earth has felt everytime they destroyed it. They will suffer for the deeds that they have done." Kaworu turned to face the cave wall and study the huge collection of writing.  
  
It seemed like only yesterday when he had found the prophcy and awakened his true-self. An angel sent to punish humanity for it's evils.   
  
The prophcy spoke of other chosen children but without their own spells to awaken them they would not threaten Kaworu.He had destroyed Touji's, Rei's, and Asuka's spells and destroyed the Evangelions 00 and 03. But there was still a threat.   
  
The spell next to his own, meant for the third child, could not be destroyed. With the others it had been a simple matter of scratching them out but the third child's spell refused to die.   
  
That also meant that the 01 Evangelion was still somewhere waiting to be awakened. No matter he would find and destroy that child and the Evangelion and proceeded to destroy humanity.   
  
"Thank you, Kaworu."  
  
Shinji.  
  
Kaworu was now confused about the boy. At first he had been nothing more than another human, but in the span of a few minutes he became much more. He felt a desire to protect Shinji, to keep him next to him, to love him. But Shinji was human!  
  
No, he would think about that after the villagers. If they did not chose someone to sacrifce then he would just let the Evangelion destroy the village but if they did, then he could torture them as he pleased. But if that happened what would happen to Shinji.  
  
A growl broke his thoughts and he turned to listen to the Eva. "No, keep the dragon disguise until I tell you to. I don't need someone to recongize you from the legends and figure out how to destroy you. We still have four days so wait until the day comes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinji groaned as he tried to brush the light from his eyes, but to his dismay the light continue to shine brightly. Shinji pulled his pillow over his eyes and sighed happily because of the lack of light.  
  
"Time to rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," a soft voice laughed.   
  
Shinji peeked out from under the pillow to see Kaworu standing with a smile holding a tray of food. Shinji sat up then groaned and layed back.  
  
"You had too much to drink last night. Luckily you slept most of it off. It's almost noon."  
  
"Really?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"Yes, you don't have to worry though it's still the harvest festival so no one is doing any work. But you missed some of the activities." Kaworu informed him.  
  
Kaworu set the tray on Shinji's lap.  
  
"It was really nice of you to get me break...err.lunch, Kaworu," thanked Shinji.  
  
"Don't think about it. You just eat and then well go do something at the festival."  
  
"Festival?"  
  
"Yes, the harvest festival is always the funest times of the year. There will be games and dancing and tonight a great feast." Kaworu explained.   
  
"And I can come?" Shinji asked nervousily.  
  
"Of course, silly," Kaworu smiled. Shinji smiled back a him. The smile was not nervous, not shy, but happy as if Shinji's nervousness had vanished. The boy was now completely comfortable around the gray haired boy.  
  
Shinji had never been to a festival before so he wanted to see everything. There were games and contests, food and treats, and dancing and presentations. The two boys spent the entire day doing nothing except have fun. When night came, Kaworu and Shinji sat eating sweet apples from a hill that faced the village.  
  
"Kaworu, that must of been the funnest time I have had in life!"  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed it so, Shinji."  
  
"Umm, Kaworu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think it is possible that I can stay here?"  
  
Kaworu turned to him sharply. "You mean you want to live here?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "This is the only place I can remember ever feeling happy in. There is something about this place and...you...that make me feel special." A blush creeped over Shinji's cheeks.  
  
Kaworu said nothing but his mind was screaming. He wanted to yell at Shinji to run and never come back at the same time as hugging him close.   
  
"But, where would you live?"  
  
"I was thinking about asking your stepfather if I could stay with your family and work off the housing and food. I don't eat much and I can work really hard."  
  
"Shinji I don't think..." Kaworu had made the mistake of turning to face Shinji who was looking at him with something in eyes. To Kaworu's horror it was love. Shinji wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring with loving eyes at Kaworu. Kaworu was afraid.  
  
If he loved Shinji, if he kissed him now like his body, mind, heart, and soul wanted him to he would never bring himself to enact his justice on humanity. Shinji had closed his eyes waiting.  
  
Without thinking Kaworu bent and pressed his lips to the brown-haired boy's.  
  
Like that first day they had met when Shinji had tripped into his arms, Shinji's lips were soft and warm and everything felt perfect. That is until...  
  
"OHHH! HUBA! HUBA! KAWORU AND SHINJI KISSING!! WHOOO! USE THAT TONGUE YOUR SO FAMOUS FOR KAWORU!"  
  
Both boys seperated hastily and stared at Asuka who Rei was desperatly trying to shut up.   
  
"Pay her no mind! She is just drunk again. You can continue." Rei stated as she dragged Asuka through the trees.  
  
Shinji was looking at the ground blushing furiously. Kaworu felt like blushing himself. Asuka may tell the whole village. Of course if Rei didn't gag her first.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes, Kaworu?"  
  
"Uhh, let's go bob for some more apples."  
  
Shinji nodded but as the got up Shinji took Kaworu's hand and held it as they walked. He only let go when they reached the village. Watching Shinji laugh and joke and shine like a jewel in the sun made Kaworu think...  
  
He may have to come up with another plan.  
  
But he only had four days left.  
  
~tbc~  
  
A/N: Oi, that took awhile. Gomen nasai times a trillon for not getting this out sooner! Please review! 


End file.
